


When we meet

by SaraHudson112



Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But he respects his baby brother having a crush on a woman, Canon Divergence from the original timeline and events, F/M, Glenn knows too much, Hint of marital issues, Merle is still kind of an asshole, Merle never left the roof, Shane is an Asshole, even if that woman handcuffed him in a roof, hints of marital violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Rick first meeting with Daryl. She feels safe around him.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/FemRick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	When we meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, amigos. This is my second one shot on this series, hope you like it. Just to be clear, the series won't be taking the same lineal events from the show because that would be boring and actually not very fitting to the story I want to write. So I'll be writing some events similar to the events of the show, not differing a lot from it, but taking my free will in every chapter. Tell me if you want to see any specific idea or scene in the series. I need more ideas so it would be great for me and for you If you want to see something specific. Hope you like this one! :)

Rick was really surprised to see his husband again, but she was so relieved when she saw her son Carl and he ran to her arms. Everyone around them saw the scene with a soft and warm feeling in their chest, it was because at least someone was having some happiness among all the sadness and horrifying things that had been happening lately.

Maybe she wasn’t in love with Shane anymore, their relationship falling apart even before she was shot at in that road and led into coma, but being able to see him again as well as her sister Lori, it just felt right and emotional. They kissed, but she broke the kiss easily and without hesitation, not meeting Shane’s eyes in a way she was asking him to talk about their relationship later.

Lori was really surprised to see her sister Rick again, but she was troubled with her emotions, because she felt the jealousy seeping through her veins when she saw Shane kiss her like that even though he said so many times before he didn’t love Rick anymore and they were about to break things off. If he didn’t love Rick anymore, then why would he lie to her about her sister being dead and then acting surprised to see her coming up from that van?

She ended up hugging and kissing her sister, many times, whispering how much she loved her and how much she thought they were never going to see each other again. Rick held her for long minutes, telling her that it was ok, that there was nothing Lori could have possibly do and that she was glad Lori was taking care of Carl.

It was all eventually hard to elaborate, but Rick kind of knew when she caught Lori staring at Shane and Shane staring back at Lori with the same look he often looked at her when something was up. Years of working alongside Shane and years of sharing the same bed and house, made Rick aware of so many habits and looks Shane did whenever he tried to hide something from her. Rick couldn't really blame Lori for believing she was dead and she wouldn't even really blame Shane for thinking the same, hell, she even thought she was dead when she woke up in the hospital and saw the apocalypse by herself out there or when she was caught in the tank surrounded by walkers.

They let her rest in a tent, she slept all night with his baby boy right by her side, and even if Shane was there, sleeping in the same tent, she didn’t say anything about it.

It was the next morning when she woke up that everything started to feel real again, she went up to see Glenn and Dale, chat a little about the plans for the day and then went directly with Shane who was kind of like the leader of the group.

—Can we talk about it now? —Shane said, already looking kind of upset when Rick said that she didn’t want to talk about their relationship, at least not now that she was tired and weirded out by all what was happening.

—Please, Shane, I still have to figure it out how are we going to deal with the Merle situation and Dale told me his brother is not going to take this matter with a smile and a nod.

—Screw Merle Dixon, that asshole is not worth enough for you to risk your life again, and you’re not going anywhere, did you hear me? —Shane grabbed her wrist and Rick eventually wanted to punch her husband in the face.

—Let me go, Shane, it’s enough. —she tried to unleash herself from Shane’s grip.

—Or this is your way of telling me that you are leaving me? Huh? By going after that asshole who doesn’t deserve a chance…

—Shane I said it’s enough! —She pulled her whole arm, ready to punch her husband but she knew very well her strength wasn’t going to match up Shane’s strength, and it wasn’t because she was weak, she could handle herself pretty well, but fighting against Shane was almost impossible.

—Hey! The lady said it’s enough. —There was a man, pointing a crossbow directly to Shane and Rick felt relieved someone was there to help her. She was strong, she could definitely give fight, but it was Shane, and the man almost never held a hand towards her but their fights… those were pretty bad, and she didn’t want to end up with another stupid fight, manipulated and manhandled by Shane.

Shane let her go, looking at Daryl with anger in his eyes, like challenging Daryl to shoot the arrow.

—This is none of your business, this is between my wife and me.

Rick took a step back from Shane, leaning into Daryl’s side and trying to calm herself down. Daryl even took another step, almost like trying to shield Rick from Shane and that was all it took for Shane to smile ironically.

—Really? Are we going to do this?

—Don’t know, why don’t you tell me? —Daryl said back.

—Well, Daryl Dixon, this is my wife, Rachel Grimes and she wants to tell you something.

It surprised everyone when Daryl didn’t react the way they all expected. He even seemed surprised by the fact Rachel “Rick” was able to take down his old brother Merle and put handcuffs on him like it was the easiest thing in the world. Sure he yelled some curses at them and then tried to curse at Rick but didn’t do it since Rick only looked at him with those big blue eyes like she was expecting him to calm down from a tantrum.

Then she landed a plan to get Merle back and even if Daryl tried to act like “I’m not going to listen to you, woman” type of guy, he ended up following what she said and getting into some weird situations along her, Tdog, the Chinese (Korean) kid and some Mexican folks taking care of old people in a nursing home where they eventually helped Merle who was dehydrated and with his wrist lacerated because he pulled his hand all the goddamn day. 

Turned out the girl could handle herself in the streets and with the walkers, she even threatened old Merle with the same colt python as before, when he tried to grab her butt and telling her he was going to forgive her if she played nurse for him and Daryl didn’t admit anything to Merle when they were left alone for some minutes and Merle asked Daryl if he called dibs on her, but he clearly nodded, only because he knew if he didn’t do it, Merle would be a really pain in the ass, and more importantly, he didn’t admit anything later on but his response to Glenn was pretty obvious.

—Shane is going to kick your ass if he catches you looking at her like that.

—Nah… he’s not strong enough.


End file.
